


heard you crying

by stqrryniqhts



Series: Iron Son™ [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Big Brother Harley Keener, F/M, Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, Harley Keener & Peter Parker are Siblings, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Adopted Child, Harley Keener is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Cries, Peter Parker Feels, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Has Anxiety, Peter Parker Has Depression, Peter Parker Has Issues, Peter Parker Has Nightmares, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker has PTSD, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Harley Keener, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stqrryniqhts/pseuds/stqrryniqhts
Summary: "Peter," Harley says, and the other boy looks at him for a second. "What happened? I thought... I thought you were doing okay... I thought that the medication was helping."Peter immediately feels embarrassed, quickly wiping the tears and trying his best to smile. "They are, they are, I swear, okay, I swear." Peter's stutter gives it all away and Harley just sighs and sits next to his brother. For a few moments it's silent, and neither of them can think of anything to say."You can't just..." Harley starts, still trying to string together his thoughts. "You can't just hide this from everyone, Peter. Especially me, okay? I'm... I'm your brother, I want to help you."
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Iron Son™ [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1392010
Comments: 5
Kudos: 186





	heard you crying

**Author's Note:**

> heard you crying - michael schulte

Peter knows what depression is.

He's experienced it more times than he would like to admit, and it's been churning in the depths of his mind for a while now. Every day is another challenge, sometimes one that he can't force himself to face.

Depression comes in many different faces.

Sometimes he fears it, the face of a rabid dog taking it's place. Other times it can be the ocean, waiting to swallow him whole. Whatever the case, he can't seem to push it away for long enough to be genuinely happy for once.

"Peter?" Harley nudges his shoulder and glances at Pepper and Tony in front of them.

Peter snaps out of it and puts up a smile, "Ya, we'll be fine, you guys don't have to worry." Tony gives Pepper a glance and they have a conversation without saying anything. After a few moments, Pepper nods and gives Harley and Peter both a hug.

"Be good and make sure to alert Friday to tell us if you need anything, ok?" The boys nod and look at each other, knowing the plans they have set out for them to do together. Tony smiles fondly at them both and says goodbye, reminding them to stay out of the shop.

-

Peter wonders why Harley didn't think of this sooner, but it's definitely one of his best ideas yet. Down in one of the main lobbies, Peter told Friday to project their video games onto the giant TV screens and all around them in a holograph.

And now they're playing Minecraft in real life.

It lasted about an hour before Tony congratulated them on the idea but then Pepper preceded to scold them 'like a good parent should.' (They could see Tony rolling his eyes in the background and the boys snickered silently.)

They are now watching Revenge of the Sith, because Harley still isn't through the entire Star Wars movies. Every now and then Peter can see Harley check his phone and smile, which can only mean that he's talking to some girl who has fallen for him for the fifth time this week.

"C'mon, Harls, just watch the movie." Peter complains, throwing a pillow at him from across the expensive couch. Harley only rolls his eyes, throwing the pillow back and knowing that if they get into a wrestling match Peter will definitely have the advantage.

"You've seen this movie about a hundred times, aren't you sick of it?" Harley asks absentmindedly, getting distracted and trying to find food to eat in the fridge.

After a few moments, Peter has clocked out. He stares at the edge of the large sofa, ignoring the sounds around him and solely focusing on that one spot with a blank expression. His mind roars with noise, and he can't seem to stop his thoughts from getting darker and darker. He wants to get better, doesn't he?

With one pinch he's snapped back to reality, the tear stains on his cheeks finally making this real. Why is he crying? He thought that he was over that, finally learning how to mask his emotions enough to stop the tears.

"Peter," Harley says, and the other boy looks at him for a second. "What happened? I thought... I thought you were doing okay... I thought that the medication was helping."

Peter immediately feels embarrassed, quickly wiping the tears and trying his best to smile. "They are, they are, I swear, okay, I swear." Peter's stutter gives it all away and Harley just sighs and sits next to his brother. For a few moments it's silent, and neither of them can think of anything to say.

"You can't just..." Harley starts, still trying to string together his thoughts. "You can't just hide this from everyone, Peter. Especially me, okay? I'm... I'm your _brother_ , I want to help you."

Peter watches with watery eyes as Harley stands up, pulling him up by the arm too. "What are you doing?" He asks, trying not to smile but failing miserably.

"You need a 'Peter Parker' hug, I think." Harley wraps his arms around the smaller boy, and Peter shuts his eyes and holds onto this moment for as long as he can.

Because, you see, there are two types of hugs in this world. You have the Harley Keener kind of hug, the one where it's short and sweet, and nothing very soothing about it, it's more like a show of appreciation.

Then you have the Peter Parker hugs.

Peter Parker hugs are the kind of hugs where you stand there and pour everything you have into it. Nothing else matters except for the one person in your arms, platonic or romantic, and suddenly, everything seems to be okay and falling into place again.

Harley likes giving Peter Parker hugs once in a while, even if his brother does accuse him of being a softie for weeks on end after it.

 _Maybe he will be okay_.

**Author's Note:**

> this quarantine is making me go crazy someone send snacks


End file.
